A lithography process is typically used in a semiconductor device fabrication process whereby the lithography process transfers patterns of photomasks (also referred to as reticles or simply, masks) to a target substrate, typically a semiconductor substrate having a photosensitive layer disposed thereon. If the mask has a defect, the defect is likewise transferred to the target substrate as a defect in the pattern developed onto the substrate. The defect may produce yield, quality, or reliability issues for the formed semiconductor devices.
As technology nodes shrink, the lithography techniques likewise are required to provide higher and higher precision for accurate reproduction of features of a photomask onto a target substrate. One lithography technique in development is extreme ultraviolet (EUV). One challenge of EUV is providing and maintaining reticle quality. Because of the wavelength of radiation used, reduction of particles on the mask becomes more critical but conventional methods, such as pellicle films uses in deep ultraviolet (DUV) processes may become disadvantageous.